Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a curved LCD device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of information technologies, various types of display devices for displaying images have been required. Recently, flat panel display (FPD) devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting diode display (OLED) devices have been widely developed and applied to various fields.
Among the various types of FPD devices, LCD devices have been widely used because the LCD devices have advantages in lower weight, smaller size, and reduced power consumption compared to other display technologies.
Generally, an LCD device includes two substrates, a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates, and pixel and common electrodes for driving liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer as part of a liquid crystal display panel. The LCD device further includes a backlight unit to illuminate the liquid crystal display panel. When voltages are applied to the pixel and common electrodes, an electric field is induced between the electrodes, and the liquid crystal molecules are arranged by the electric field. The arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules varies depending on the electric field, and transmittance of light from the backlight passing through the liquid crystal layer is modulated by the position of the molecules. Grayscale images can be displayed by controlling the light transmittance of the liquid crystal material.
The LCD device has been widely used in portable equipment such as cellular phones and multimedia devices, monitors for notebook computers and desktop computers, and large-sized televisions.
However, the LCD device has a problem in that a distance from a viewing point of a viewer to a screen of the LCD device varies depending on locations.
This will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating an LCD device according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, since the LCD device 10 is flat, there is a difference between a first distance d1 from a main viewing point of a viewer to a center of the LCD device 10 and a second distance d2 from the main viewing point to a left or right side of the LCD device 10. Namely, the second distance d2 is greater than the first distance d1, and there is a distance deviation in this flat display device.
The distance deviation grows worse as the size of the LCD device 10 increases, and the increased distance deviation decreases a viewer's perceived sense of immersion in an image displayed by the LCD device 10.